The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing systems and methods for building three-dimensional (3D) objects with layer-based, additive manufacturing techniques. In particular, the present disclosure relates to layer-based, additive manufacturing systems for printing edible chocolate confections.
An additive manufacturing process is used to build 3D objects in a layer-by-layer manner. For example, an additive manufacturing process developed by Stratasys, Inc. prints a 3D object from a digital representation of the 3D object in a layer-by-layer manner by extruding a flowable modeling material. The modeling material is extruded through an extrusion tip carried by an extrusion head, and is deposited as a sequence of roads on a substrate in an x-y plane. The extruded modeling material fuses to previously deposited modeling material, and solidifies upon a drop in temperature. The position of the extrusion head relative to the substrate is then incremented along a z-axis (perpendicular to the x-y plane), and the process is then repeated to form a 3D object resembling the digital representation.
The modeling materials for use in these extrusion-based 3D printers are typically amorphous thermoplastic materials. As such, the resulting 3D objects may be fabricated from the industrial-quality, thermoplastic materials that provide good part strengths and chemical resistances to the 3D parts. However, the application of edible materials in the field of additive manufacturing would allow commercial vendors and consumers to effectively print edible 3D objects. This may expand the field of additive manufacturing to commercial and consumer markets that have previously been overlooked. For example, chocolate has an interesting place in the minds of consumers, and is a luxury that has become one of the most popular holiday gifts. For example, molded chocolate shapes have become holiday traditions (e.g., chocolate hearts, eggs, and bunnies). As such, there is an ongoing need for systems and techniques for creating intricate and customized shapes from edible materials, such as chocolate materials.